It Doesn't Exsist
by Kool0Katt
Summary: This is the last year Tavros will have to deal with the same group of trolls that had plagued him with negativity since the beginning of school. He'll find a way through, and he knows that...but what in his mind still exists? Or is it all imaginary...


Tavros happily sat in the cafeteria and opened his lunch box to a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He began to read his favourite book for the 100th time. Inside this book is where Tavros's favourite places and friends were. Imaginary ones. He knew it was all just in his mind, and yet he told himself it was all real. He knew it was real, how would it exist in his mind, then?

"Hey, look at scrawny of there, just reading again!" Karkat, the meanest of his classmates, pointed at him, interrupting his mind. Some others around him laughed. "There's nothing wrong with reading..." Tavros mumbled to himself. He ignored them and continued his story. But a moment later, Karkat poured some soda all over his book. "Hey!" Tavros complained. He got laughed at even more. He tried not to cry, and got up to have a teacher handle it.

"Oh, like I'm so scared of being told on! What a little kid he is!" said Karkat, his friends approving. The teacher walked over to Karkat, and sent him to the principle's office, so then his group quieted.

Tavros sat where he did before, on the far end of the table from them. He didn't have a choice of what table to sit at, tables were assigned to grades. He hated that this was how he was going to remember his last year before highschool. Telling himself not to be such a baby, he focused on his book again. Only to be interrupted by the bell. He looked around for the teacher to dismiss everyone to recess, which was more reading time for him on most days.

If he had a lucky day, he would hang out with Gamzee, one of his best non-imaginary friends. Although, Gamzee most of the time would stay with they guys who bullied him. But when the group ganged up on Tavros, Gamzee would ignore what they did and be quiet. Tavros didn't mind that. He knew he does that because Gamzee knew that he is his only friend, that's non-imaginary anyways. Sometimes Tavros wished Gamzee would be there more often.

He sat by his usual tree, the only one in the school yard. No one bothered him much there. He laid up against the tree and started on the page he left off on. Once again, he was immersed instantly. Sometimes his own imagination would take over, and Tavros forgot he was reading.

Now he was in a world with Rufioh, the imaginary best friend. They were at a park, racing each other across some monkey bars, bridges, slides, tunnels, poles, and ladders.

Tavros smiled over to Rufioh, challenging him. "Ready?" Rufioh said. Tavros looked forward. "Set." At the same time, "Go!" they exclaimed. Side by side, they approached some stairs, ran over a bridge, and slipped down a slide. Now, Tavros jumped to a ladder, stretching his arm to grab the next bar. Rufioh was right in front of him, though.

Pushing his body up with his legs, he grasped the monkey bar closet to him. Bringing his feet over the ladder, his body dangled, swung, and twisted as Tavros nearly flew through those monkey bars. Rufioh was behind him now. A pole was his next obstacle, in which he had to climb up instead of slide down. He wasn't to sure how to get up it though.

Tavros wrapped his legs around it, trying to pull himself up with his arms. That's didn't work. Then, he tried pushing from his legs to get up. But that didn't happen, either. Before he knew it, Rufioh helped him up. Tavros was at the top now, and went over to another bridge. A very long, twisted slide came in front of him. Tavros wasn't hesitant to go down it. As soon as he got to the bottom, he ran for the swings, where the finish line was. Rufioh got there at the same time Tavros did. Victory for everyone! Ding ding ding!

Tavros shook his head. "Oh..." he lamented, looking at everyone else lining up. That was the school bell. It was always disappointing to find he wasn't actually where he thought he was. Another feeling of broken glass piercing the heart. Putting a hand to his chest, Tavros made it look like running to the line made him short breathed. "You need to exercise more." said Sollux. Tavros looked away and kept quiet as his teacher yelled for everyone to be silent.

* * *

**It's been almost half a year since I've last posted something... well, this is a story I've had for a looonngg time. Enjoy! I'll be posting again for "All Ships Sink or Sail" in a few more weeks. **

**P.S. Should I continue?**


End file.
